


Protecting Him

by overloaded_with_kpop



Series: 원택 [1]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human - Taekwoon, M/M, Rimming, Vampire - Wonshik, Wontaek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overloaded_with_kpop/pseuds/overloaded_with_kpop
Summary: Warning: Their is rape in this story, I will put a warning before it happens so you can skip if you want.Leo has chained up hairRavi has whisper hair





	Protecting Him

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Their is rape in this story, I will put a warning before it happens so you can skip if you want. 
> 
> Leo has chained up hair
> 
> Ravi has whisper hair

Taekwoon sat on the edge of an office building. The city lights illuminating the sky and the gentle rumble of cars rushing around the city were the only things other then silence surrounding him. He would wait, no matter how long Wonshik made him. They were to meet tonight, as Wonshik had told him, at the hour of midnight. The blonde ran a hand through his hair as it caught the breeze of the air and swooshed into his face. Wonshik usually made him wait around 20 to 30 minutes after the designated time. Today felt different though, he felt like he would meet him on time, but their was something else quaking in his core.

Taking a quick glance at his watch, he took in the digital numbers of 11:59, taking a deep breath and looking out into the distance. He stood up slowly, careful enough to not fall off the edge of the building. As he tried to get off the edge, the breeze in the night caught him off balance, making him reach out for something, anything, anybody, before he fell off the building. Taekwoon outstretched his arm, feeling someone grab it tightly before pulling him into their chest, holding him securely away from the edge of the building. 

Taekwoon's heart was beating at the speed of light, the scent he had been waiting for filling his nostrils as he gripped the person that saved him tightly. Tears were tipping over the edge of his eyes as he closed them fully, calming down slightly as he squeezed the person holding him.

"Taekwoonie." He said, petting his hair as he tried to calm him down. "Sh, it's okay, I've got you." 

"Wonshik." The blonde whimpered, squeezing him tightly. 

Wonshik smiled down at the human, petting his hair back and cooing to get him to calm down, "I would never let you fall. I will always protect you." He promised, kissing his forehead. 

Taekwoon shoved his face into his neck, taking in his sweet scent as he held him close. Wonshik chuckled, petting the back of his head as he continued to calm the human. 

* * *

After Wonshik finally calmed Taekwoon down, they went to Taekwoon's flat, ending up cuddling on his bed since Taekwoon was still shaken up. The human and the vampire pressed gentle kisses to each other's mouth's, trying to forget about the traumatizing event. Wonshik trailed his kisses down Taekwoon's jaw and neck, letting his hands wander under his shirt. 

"Wonshik we can't, " Taekwoon whined, letting his hands run through his hair. "My roommate will be back soon and he can't see you. "

"Why can't he see me, Taekwoonie~?" Wonshik pulled his head from his neck, his eyes glazed with lust as he looked into Taekwoon's coffee brown eyes. 

"He doesn't know that I'm...." Taekwoon looked down, his body becoming hot with embarassment, "gay. " He whispered.

Wonshik sighed, "Fine, but I will be back when he's asleep." Normally this is what happened, Wonshik would leave before his roommate got home, then come back an hour or so later to lull Taekwoon to sleep. 

Taekwoon had trouble sleeping most nights, so when he met Wonshik and they got into a relationship, he invited him to come later and sleep in his bed. Ever since then Wonshik had known that he could barely sleep without him. 

Taekwoon nodded, pulling Wonshik over to him so he could plant a kiss on his lips. They both smiled into the kiss, Taekwoon pulling away and watching as Wonshik disappeared through the window. A lasting smirk in his memories as he vanished into mid-air. 

* * *

About 10 minutes after Wonshik had left, Taekwoon walked into the kitchen, getting some late night snacks for him and Wonshik to eat. Soon he heard the front door being opened, knowing that his roommate was home. Hak-Kun walked in holding this weeks groceries. When he spotted Taekwoon he smiled, going in the kitchen beside him and putting things away.

"How was your day?" He asked randomly, but it wasn't random to Taekwoon seeing as he asked that normally. They weren't really close as roommates, they would just ask a question here or there before going into their separate rooms. Taekwoon was happy that he had already gotten the snacks into his room.

"Fine, yours?" The blonde replied with his soft voice, eating a tangerine he had just finished peeling.

"Extremely well, I went to the gym after work so I feel pumped right now." Taekwoon hummed and nodded, paying attention to his fruit.

A few minutes passed with some awkward silence, not really making them uncomfortable, just...tense. 

"I'm going to bed, " Taekwoon announced, pushing off the counter before being stopped by his roommate.

"Wait, take some water, don't need you getting dehydrated." He said, handing him a water bottle. Taekwoon took it, just wanting to get to his room without talking anymore.

The tall blonde shut his door, going into his nightstand and pulling out some of his pills, drinking the pills down with the water his roommate handed him. 

20 minutes of sitting, bored, on his bed and grabbing random things to tinker with, he started to feel a little light headed. Taekwoon didn't even notice the times his door opened just a crack and then closed again. When Taekwoon felt like the room was spinning, he laid down, resting his head on the pillow and closing his eyes.

* * *

 Warning: Rape starts here

* * *

Soon, Taekwoon felt hands on his body, but they didn't feel like Wonshik's, so he opened his eyes, finding his roommate Hak-Kun on top of him.

Taekwoon could barely find words, his head pounding against his skull as he felt his hands move up his shirt.

"Oh, Taekwoon, do you know how long I've wanted you?" He asked, rubbing over Taekwoon's nipple.

"No, get off of me." The blonde tried to shove him off but he felt all his strength evaporate. All he could do was lie there, feeling exposed and feeling his clothes being peeled off his body. Tears started welling in his eyes as he laid there, helpless. He could still feel everything done to him, but he could barely keep his eyes open.

The touching was terrible, it made him feel revealed, violated, as his roommate explored his body. Taekwoon moved his head from side to side, wanting to get him off some how. The feeling of his roommate was horrifying, the pain in his lower area made the experience overwhelming. His breathing felt like choking on air, his muscles clenching tightly to keep the violator out. He could barely get the screams out of his throat, the cries falling from his lips as he struggled.

His vision was blurred, senses dulled, hearing was clouded like he had water stuck in his ears. All Taekwoon wanted was for someone, anyone to help him. Instead he laid there, crying for help and thrashing slightly. But when his rapist breached him, felt his insides around themselves, it was over. He went limp, crying and staying still as he felt each and every movement inside of him.

Moans were forced out of his throat, grunts of pain following each and every one of the sounds. He felt disgusted, his body shaking as he cried more and more, letting words slip off his tongue. One of those words was Wonshik's name, wanting him to come and save him, protect him like he always said he would.

He felt his roommate throb inside him, telling him he was ready to spill. Taekwoon's eyes widened as he begged for him not to. Pushing at his rapist as he tried to move away, wanting nothing to do with anything filling him up. Taekwoon cried loudly, yelling at him to stop, to do anything else but what he was about to do. But he wouldn't listen and instead, ended up spilling inside of Taekwoon. His mouth opened in a silent gasp, his eyes wide with disbelief as he felt his roommate pull out, feeling the cum drip from his gaping hole. He went totally limp, totally numb as he felt the tears that welt up in his eyes spill down his face.

"Thank you, Taekwoonie~" Hak-Kun smirked, caressing Taekwoon's flushed red face.

 Hak-Kun left his room, knowing for a fact that Taekwoon wouldn't tell a soul. The look on his face told him so.

* * *

30 minutes after, Taekwoon is still on the bed, sobs wracking from his chest as one name spilled from his lips. The cum had dried inside him, but he could still feel a phantom of the dripping, making him sob even harder. 

A knock on his window made Taekwoon flinch, looking to see Wonshik trying to open it. Hak-Kun must've closed it so nobody could hear him. The window was locked but that didn't stop Wonshik from breaking the lock and rushing inside. Once he got to Taekwoon, he collected him in his arms, looking down at the sobbing mess.

"Taekwoon? Taekwoon, what happened?" He asked. Wonshik sniffed the air, the scent of another on his Taekwoonie. A growl ripped from his throat as he looked down at the sobbing Taekwoon, holding him gently and asking again in a deeper, more menacing voice, "What did he do to you?"

Wonshik had a pretty good idea of what he had done to him, so he laid Taekwoon down again and got off the bed, only being stopped when Taekwoon gripped his sleeve, not wanting him to do what he was gonna do. Wonshik softened his look, going over and caressing Taekwoon's face, telling him that he will be back with him once he takes care of the problem. 

* * *

After Wonshik dealt with the matter, he was at Taekwoon's bottom, cleaning him of all the bad mans smell. Taekwoon had calmed down, letting Wonshik take the scent and memories away from him. 

A groan escaped his mouth as he licked around the edges, making sure to clean everything for his love. Taekwoon fisted the sheets, focusing on Wonshik and only on Wonshik. The pleasure shot up his spine when the hot muscle was inside him, licking his insides carefully. He didn't want to give Taekwoon any excuse to remember what had happened.

Taekwoon moaned, arching his back off the bed and panting. Wonshik would sometimes pull away, sucking hickeys on his milky thighs or taking a bite to drink the sweet ruby red liquid in his veins. He would lick the wound close, smiling as it formed a small hickey. Sometimes he would grab Taekwoon's wrist, licking and biting down to help rid of the smell. Then he would go back to rimming his mate, slowly pushing in and pulling back out. Once his tongue was inside, he pushed in deep, pulling Taekwoon closer and tilting his head for more access. Taekwoon let out a long drawn out moan when he felt his prostate get pushed on by the pink muscle. 

Wonshik continued abusing the spot, making Taekwoon so overwhelmed with pleasure that all he could think about, say, was his name. Soon enough, Taekwoon was cumming on his stomach, Wonshik reaching up to milk all of it out of him, helping extend his orgasm, keeping him on his high until he couldn't anymore. Wonshik pulled away, licking his lips and watching his lover pant wildly with his eyes closed. 

The vampire got off the bed, grabbing a warm, soaked towel and wiping off the white substance. He put Taekwoon's shirt back on, helping with his underwear and pants, hugging him to his chest as he laid down with him.

* * *

Two days after the incident, Wonshik was caressing Taekwoon, helping him get over the second nightmare of the night. He was having flash backs of his roommate raping him. Yelling in his sleep and waking Wonshik who was always there to wake and comfort Taekwoon. The aforementioned human gripped onto Wonshik's shirt, scared shitless, out of his mind. He was quaking badly, sniffling as Wonshik caressed his hair back and off his sweaty forehead and shushing him. The vampire held him close, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and calming the shaking being. 

Taekwoon stuffed his face into Wonshik's chest, his eyes screwed shut as he took in the secure scent of his boyfriend. Soon enough, Taekwoon was able to calm down, hiccuping here and there but fully calmed down.

"Are you okay, Taekwoonie~?" Wonshik whispered in his ear, still petting his head in the process. 

Taekwoon managed to nod, pulling back and looking into his lovers eyes. He was scared. He was scared of his roommate coming back. He was scared that Wonshik would leave him. Since he wasn't strong enough to fight off his roommate, he was afraid Wonshik wouldn't want a weak mate. More tears pooled in his eyes, thinking about the dreams that came to him almost every night. This was something he hadn't told Wonshik. During the dreams he would be in the middle of getting rape, Wonshik would come to the window and see what was happening, but instead of helping him get away from his attacker, he would go away, his eyes hard as stone and a stoic expression on his face. 

Taekwoon would cry out for him, scream and cry harder, but he never came back. The human would yell at his roommate, trying to tell him to stop, to get off, to leave him alone. It never worked, nothing did. 

"Taekwoon?" Wonshik asked, confusion painted across his beautiful features. 

That made the tears overflow, letting them race down his cheeks like there was a prize at the end for the fastest one. "Please." He begged, his throat hoarse from lack of use. 

"Please? Taekwoon what are you talking about?" He asked again, moving the hair that fell into his eyes. 

"Please." He sobbed, laying his forehead on his chest, feeling too pathetic to look him in the eyes. "Please, don't leave me." He whimpered out.

"Leave you? Taekwoon why do you think I'll leave you?" Wonshik was shocked and kind of hurt that he thought that he would leave him, especially like this. 

"I'm pathetic. I couldn't even fight back, I couldn't yell at him. I couldn't stop it from happening. I was weak, am weak. I should've been able to get him off of me." Taekwoon sobbed a little harder and gripped Wonshik's shirt in his hands. 

Wonshik's mouth was open in disbelief. He was blaming himself for getting raped, thinking that he was weak. "Taekwoon." He started, waiting for him to look up, when he didn't, the vampire grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Taekwoon, I'm not leaving, I never planned too. Why do you blame yourself for that monster hurting you?" He asked, making sure to keep eye contact with him. 

"I'm a man, I should've been able to push him off, or get him off. I was a boxer for god damn sakes and yet I couldn't do anything. I'm weak." 

"No, no!" Wonshik said, getting enraged that his own mate would think so lowly of himself. "You were raped! He put something into your drink to make you weak! It wasn't your fault and I don't want you to think it was! So don't, you aren't weak, Taekwoon."

Taekwoon bit his lip, thinking. His drink? When would he have time to slip something into his drink, unless he....his roommate was the one to hand him the water, the one who handed him the bottle. And if Taekwoon remembers correctly, it was already opened. 

"How-how did you k-know he slipped something into my drink?" Taekwoon sniffled.

"I wanted some water and took the one on the nightstand. When I opened it, I smelt the drug instantly. That's how I knew why you were so sluggish and barely moving. " Wonshik said, taking his hands and cupping his cat-like face. He smoothed the pad of his thumb over his cheek and looked into his eyes lovingly. "So, not even for a microsecond, should you ever think it was your fault. It wasn't, you were fooled and hurt by him." 

Taekwoon nodded, staring into his lovers eyes like he put the stars in the sky. Wonshik smiled softly down at him, leaning down and kissing him passionately. The human kissed back, wrapping his hands around his neck and leaning into him. 

They pulled away, panting loudly. "Plus," Wonshik added, "I made sure he wouldn't be able to hurt you or anybody else ever again." He caressed his cheek again. 

Taekwoon shook his head, leaning up and kissing him on the lips again, blushing lightly when Wonshik smirked.

The vampires smirk didn't disappear when he grabbed the sheets and pulled them over their heads, jumping Taekwoon where he laid. 

 

 


End file.
